Marcus' Inner Strength!
Agumon and Marcus are caputured but escape. A digimon appears and the newly joined DATS members Agumon and Marcus have to capture it. Official Summary Yoshino brings Marcus and Agumon back to DATS while the PawnChessmon are seen putting Kokatorimon's DigiEgg into a large machine which is used to return it to the Digital World. They begin to force Agumon into the machine to be transported as well but Marcus and him escape. They head back to Marcus' house where he tries to hide Agumon from his mom, Sarah. Although their efforts to hide Agumon failed, Sarah and Marcus' sister Kisty welcome Agumon to their family. Yoshino is also over for dinner, telling Marcus that since he wouldn't give Agumon to DATS she would have to stay and keep an eye on them- indefinitely. In the morning, Marcus passes by Kristy's school with police cars present. Kristy's young classmate, Takashi, is crying in front of the school's empty, shredded rabbit and chicken cages. Marcus plans a stakeout of the cages and places Agumon inside as bait. Later that night, Takashi returns to the cages and tells Marcus he didn't want to feed the animals and wished that they would disappear. Just then, Kunemon appears behind Takashi, knocking him to the side. Lalamon attacks, but isn't strong enough so she Digivolves to Sunflowmon. Kunemon Digivolves to Flymon and uses his poison powder to paralyze Sunflowmon and Yoshino. Marcus sprints towards Flymon, punching him in the face, allowing Agumon to Digivolve to GeoGreymon, reverting Flymon back to a DigiEgg. The old man who gave Marcus his Digivice appears, telling Marcus about the Digital World and all the opponents they could fight there. Marcus and Agumon return to DATS, asking Commander Sampson to allow them to join DATS so that Agumon wouldn't have to be sent back. Commander Sampson gladly agrees, and welcomes the two aboard. Featured Characters Digimon Analyser Digivolutions Quotes Agumon: I hate being cooped up. Locked up like a criminal. or a chicken. Or a criminal chicken! ---- Agumon: Boss, where are you going? Marcus: School. Agumon: What's a school again? Marcus: A place where there are tons of people to fight against. Agumon: Ooh! Sounds like my kind of place. Let's Go! ---- Marcus: I order you to get out! Yoshino: I'm sorry I can't Kristy: You guys sound like an old married couple Marcus and Yoshino: We're not a couple! ~Japanese Version ---- Agumon: Aniki, let me out of here first! Marcus: Right! Now, what was that combination again? Agumon: You forgot?! ~Japanese Version ---- Sarah:UMA! Marcus and Kristy: HUH! Sarah: "Unidentified Misterious Animal" like Bigfoot or the Loch Ness Monster. Where did I put my video camera Marcus and Kristy: HAH? ---- Agumon: More Please Sarah: Coming Up! ---- Agumon while sleeping: One more? I couldn't. Okay just one more burger. Marcus: Just Great. He even eats in his sleep! ---- Marcus: If you're gonna follow me, you could at least give me a lift in your car. Yoshi: Nope, and I'm gonna keep following you until you give us Raptor-1 Other Notes Continuity Errors *Yoshi runs off after Marcus and then Commander Sampson finds the Digivice. But later on, Yoshi gives it to Marcus. Unless she went back to DATS, she wouldn't have gotten it. Animation Errors Dubbing Changes In the original Yoshino is eating kushikatsu (pork and vegetables coated with bread crumbs and fried on a skewer), but in the dub is corndogs. Digimon References The way Marcus sneaks Agumon around is very similar to how Takato would sneak Guilmon around in Digimon Tamers. Real-World references *Pokemon: This episode is similar to the aforementioned in 3 ways: --Marcus and Agumon's love-hate relationship from the previous ep is almost similar to Ash and Pikachu's as seen in "Pokemon, I Choose You". --How Digimon are stored if when you need to go out in public. --Agumon doesn't like to be stored, and can leave the Digivice by free will, like in "Snow Way Out". Miscellaneous Trivia *Thomas H. Norstein and his Digimon Gaomon make their first brief appearance in this episode. *In order for Marcus to obtain a DigiSoul, used to Digivolve Agumon, he must first successfully punch the enemy Digimon. The rest of his teammates only have to call it out from their hands. Category:Digimon Data Squad episodes